There is a continuing need to improve the performance, decrease the power consumption and decrease the dimensions of solid-state electronic devices, particularly those used as cells for memory devices and as switching devices. Further, as semiconductor device sizes decrease, various sources of radiation have been shown to cause changes in state of semiconductor-based memory and switching devices.
Therefore, there is a need for memory and switching devices that are both non-volatile and radiation hard.